


I See You

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love, flaws, i dont know, unintentional poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She read his story through the eyes of his enemies, then loved him, with her own. Or so it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/gifts).



 

_XXX_

 

 On a very old and worn page of a book hardly seen in the light of day. In someone's handwriting of black ink it said these words.

 

_XXX_

 

_You are not perfect._

_You are not your face._

_You aren’t your past when you walk forward._

_But neither you forget where you come from._

_You aren’t like the ones that you defeat._

_Nor the hero that others believe you to be._

_You can be cold as ice, and dangerous as thorns to the hated._

_And be warm as the sun and loving twice as much as a human can._

_You are flawed._

_You are scarred._

_And yet it’s beautiful to the eye to mine._

_It echoes me._

_From the deepest dark corners of my mind._

_You echo me._

_Frightened little girl in the shadows to the_

_Lonely little boy in the dark._

 

_........_

"Well aren't they a pair" a young women smiled, as she finished reading, bending the top corner to mark the page. 

Placing the book carefully in her back pack.

Then walking away with locks of wavy red hair ending in curls bouncing away as she walked out to the exit out of the library. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't thinking really thinking of what I wanted to write then it turned into poetry. And I don't normally write poetry, so it was special to me writing it. Something new!
> 
> For GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver  
> You influence me without warning xp


End file.
